Feather of Love
by breathingdestiel
Summary: Fairy Tale!AU Dean is soon-to-be king, but first he has to complete three quests. He and Sam set off to the adventure of their lives. Also contains moose!Sam and angel!Cas. DeanxCas and SamxJess.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, three kingdoms existed: Heaven in the north, Hell in the south and Land of Souls between them. In the Heaven Kingdom lived angels, in the Hell Kingdom demons and in the Land of Souls lived humans. The Land of Souls was divided in many smaller kingdoms ruled by numerous kings and queens.

One of the many kingdoms in the Land of Souls was The Winchester Kingdom which was ruled by John III. He had two sons, Dean and Samuel. Dean was a young man with bright green eyes and light-brown hair and only he was able to inherit the throne. Samuel couldn't be a king because he was cursed when he was just a little baby. The great sorcerer Azazel came in his nursing room and put a bizarre spell on him: he would be human only in the night and in the day he would be a Magic Moose. If something happened to Prince Dean there wouldn't be another inheritor.

However, before Dean could become the next king he had to complete three quests.

First, he had to free a captive from the tower on the island of dragons. Afterward, he had to go to Hell Kingdom and kill a Hellhound which belonged to the demon king Crowley. As a final quest, he had to go to the Heaven Kingdom and take a feather from a royal angel.

Before his journey Dean had to educate himself. For days he had studied the maps and books about the places he would visit and creatures he could meet. Many people in the kingdom wanted to be of assistance to him. Benny, one of the best knights gave him his own shield. His old nursemaid Ellen gave him a unique blanket.

"It would be unfortunate if you froze to death."

His teacher Bobby gave him the special knife.

"Don't lose it, boy. You'll need it."

He received many more gifts from othersand he couldn't believe how many people cared for him.

On the first day of the fourth month in the year, Prince Dean started his journey. His brother Samuel was allowed to go with him because he was able to sense a danger which was miles away. The King wasn't very happy about that because he was scared he would lose both his sons, but he knew better than argue with them. They were very persistent boys.

They decided to set off before the sunrise so Sam could say goodbye while in his human form.

"Let's go, Sammy. We must be on the island in five days."

"Be careful, my dear sons." said Queen Mary while hugging them both tightly.

"Of course, mother, what else would you expect?" Dean smiled at her.

"With you, son, everything is possible." said John. Sam and Mary chuckled at that. Dean pouted a little but eventually he also smiled at his family.

They said their goodbyes and headed to the island.

After four and a half days of walking through the land they finally arrived. He left Sam in the secluded cave they found on their way to the tower. This was his quest and he didn't want anything to happen to his little brother.

The tower was very tall and it was guarded by a massive dragon named Rafael. A young man was trapped in the tower because of an angel Naomi. She was a Fallen Angel and very evil.

Dean took out his sword and moved towards the tower. Almost immediately the dragon saw him and attacked him. The dragon was big and powerful but Dean was quick and well-trained. They struggled for a few minutes when Dean managed to climb dragon's back and stab him in the neck. Rafael groaned loudly and fell to the ground. The neck was dragon's most sensitive spot and Dean was very glad he had done research before his quest.

He went into the tower and went up the stairway which led up to the summit of the tower. There he found the locked doors. He looked for a key and he found it hooked on the wall opposite the doorway.

"Well, that was easy." he said to himself.

When he finally got into the room, the first thing he noticed were the most beautiful blue eyes he ever saw. They belonged to the boy who was sitting on a low bed.

'He is pretty,' Dean thought. He had dark, soft-looking hair. Dean wished he could run his fingers through it to see if it'd as soft as it appeared to be. The boy rose from the bed and looked at Dean with a mix of confusion and wonder.

"Hello, my Lord, I'm Prince Dean of Winchester Kingdom. I'm here to free you." Dean finally introduced himself after staring at the boy for a bit too long.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir. My name is Castiel. I'm very grateful to you, but unfortunately it is not possible for me to leave. Naomi had put magic sigils all around the tower. They need to be destroyed before I am able to go." Castiel explained to Dean.

"Don't worry, I will do it." Dean grinned at him and went out to destroy the sigils.

After a few hours all sigils were gone. Dean went back to Castiel's room to tell him that he was free.

"Thank you, my prince. Now, I can finally go home." A second after Castiel had said that he started to glow. Suddenly huge wings appeared behind him. They were white with few blue feathers.

"Holy cow!" Dean's eyes widened as he stared at Castiel's wings.

"You seem surprised." Castiel said.

"You don't say. No one told me you are an angel!"

"Yes, I'm an angel prince. Naomi took me away from my home because she was angry at my oldest brother, Michael. He had cast her out from Heaven and then she'd swore to him that she would get her revenge."

"Well, now you're safe. I will take you home." Dean said.

"Thank you. May I ask how did you know I'm trapped here?" Castiel asked.

Dean gestured Castiel to sit down while he told him about his life and quests. What he didn't expect was that Castiel would see that as an excellent opportunity to help Dean and thank him for saving him.

"Please, let me go with you. That's at least I can do." Dean wasn't very sure about it, he didn't want to put Castiel in any danger, after all he was supposed to save him.

He looked into Castiel's eyes and he decidedto be a little selfish. He didn't want to say goodbye to Castiel, at least not yet.

"Well, alright, but you must promise you won't do anything reckless."

"I promise." Castiel smiled and Dean couldn't help but smiling back.

It was already night when they got out of the tower. They found the cave in which Dean left Sam. Sam was very happy to meet and Castiel, especially after he found out that Castiel is an angel. Dean felt his heart flutter at the sight of his brother and Castiel talking and getting along. When he told Sam that Castiel would go with them, Sam seemed surprised at first but then he looked between them, smiled and nodded.

Three of them set off towards Hell Kingdom. They travelled for seven days and seven nights when they finally arrived in the Hell Kingdom.

After few hours of sneaking around they found the castle in which King Crowley lived.

Dean ordered Sam and Castiel to stay hidden. He slipped past the guards and entered the castle. He found the room where Crowley kept his Hellhound. Dean pulled out his special demon-killing knife and went into the room.

He saw the Hellhound sleeping in the middle of the room. He slowly and silently walked towards it and stabbed it. He tore the knife out of the Hellhound and walked to the doors. When he was about to leave the room, Crowley came rushing.

Dean knew that Crowley would be able to feel his Hellhound dying, but he wasn't expecting that Crowley would come into the room so fast. When Crowley saw Dean there, he instantly attacked him. While they were fighting, Castiel came in the room. He was visibly glowing.

"Crowley you let this man alone or I will use my powers." Castiel's voice was deep and angry. Dean got up from where he was laying on the floor and slowly approached Castiel.

"You wouldn't dare, angel." Crowley said even though he seemed a bit frightened.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked him. Then he said to Dean. "Hurry up, let's go."

They left swiftly before Crowley could change his mind. They found Sam and ran from Hell Kingdom as rapidly as they could.

When they were back in the Land of Souls, they decided to have a rest. They found a beautiful little lake hidden in the woods. While Sam was swimming and enjoying himself, Dean and Castiel watched him and talked to each other about everything and nothing. They were enjoying themselves, too.

"Thank you, Cas. For saving me." Dean said softly. He refused to look at Castiel. He was afraid that Castiel would think he was weak.

"Dean, you did the same for me. And besides, I didn't do much." Dean felt Castiel looking at him and he looked up at him.

"I'm really glad you're here with m- us, with us." Dean said awkwardly but smiled at Castiel.

"I'm glad, too." Cas smiled and Dean wished that he could look at that smile forever.

Their last destination was the Heaven Kingdom. They needed nine days to get there. It was night when they arrived.

While traveling, all three boys got to know each other. They talked about everything, Castiel taught them about angles, they taught Castiel about humans. They became friends and Dean was sad that it would end soon.

Castiel became quieter as they drew closer to the Heaven Kingdom. Dean wondered was it because they would have to part and say goodbye soon.

When they were standing in front of the Main Doors, Castiel finally spoke. "You don't have to go in."

"I must, I need a feather of an angel, remember."

Castiel took one of his feathers and pulled it.

"Here it is. I'm a royal angel, remember." Castiel smiled at him. Dean took the feather which was soft as he imagined.

"Oh, thank you then." Dean was disappointed he would have to say goodbye already. He hoped for a little more time together. "Goodbye." Dean bowed.

"It was my pleasure, thank you. Goodbye, Dean. Sam." Castiel returned the gesture before turning away and walking through the door.

Dean watched him go with sad eyes and Sam watched them both.

"Why did you let him go?" he asked his brother.

"What are you talking about, Sammy? Why wouldn't I let him go?"

"Maybe, because you love him. I know you do, I can see the way you look at him. He's a smart, strong and beautiful and, in my opinion, perfect for you." Sam told him.

Dean wanted to deny everything, but there was no point in hiding his feelings any longer. Sam is smart and he knows Dean the best.

"You know what, Sammy. When you are not a silly moose, you are very wise. But, what should I do now?"

Sam smiled softly and told Dean. "Go after him."

For the first time in his life, Dean listened to him. He hurried up inside the Heaven Kingdom and ran to the castle in which Castiel lived.

He asked the servant to take him to Castiel who was in the study with his older brother Michael.

"Who are you?" Michael asked Dean when he noticed him.

"I'm Prince Dean of Winchester Kingdom. I'm here to ask Castiel to marry me." Dean looked at Castiel who was smiling.

"Do you two love each other?" Michael asked thoughtfully.

"Yes." answered both Dean and Castiel at the same time and then smiled at each other.

"Alright then, you have my permission to get married." Castiel and Dean ran to each other and hugged so tightly that Dean was left breathless.

Michael left the room to give them some privacy.

"So, you love me?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Yes, Dean. I just said so." Dean laughed and put his hands on Castiel's cheeks.

"I want to kiss you, Cas."

Castiel didn't say anything, he simply smiled and pressed their lips together.

Dean took Castiel back to his kingdom. When they got there, everybody was happy for them. Mary was particularly happy.

"I always loved angels. I'm glad I can welcome one in my family." She said while hugging Castiel. Dean suspected that she was already planning their wedding.

A few days later, Sam saw a beautiful girl Jessica while walking in a village near their castle. He was afraid that she wouldn't love him because of his curse.

"Sam, you told me to go after Cas and now I'm telling you to go after this girl."

"But, Dean, what if-"

"No, just go." Sam sighed.

After a few days, Sam finally got the courage to talk to Jessica. She fell in love with him instantly. Next morning, Sam woke up and he was in his human form. The whole kingdom celebrated that the young prince has met his true love and that the curse was broken.

Shortly after that, Dean and Cas got married. When John died and Dean became the king. He and Cas ruled their kingdom for many years and were very loved by their people.

They all lived happily ever after...

The end.


	2. Author's note

**A/N: I edited this story and changed a few things. I hope it's better this way. **

**Please enjoy the story and leave a feedback. I would appreciate it very much.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
